(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package tray of a vehicle and a reinforcing structure thereof, and more particularly, to a package tray of a vehicle and a reinforcing structure thereof in which noise caused by vibration is reduced.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, accessories, such as car audio equipment, an air purifier, and so on, are provided in vehicles for the purpose of improved traveling comfort and convenience.
Car audio equipment, in order to satisfy consumers' demands of enjoying sounds in wide and various bands, is being developed, and generally transmits sound waves through main speakers and a tweeter and a woofer installed in a package tray. The woofer outputs mid-frequency sound waves and the tweeter outputs high-frequency sound waves.
However, in many conventional package trays, considerable vibration, generated when a woofer mounted therein outputs sound waves, causes a center panel to vibrate, and, due to local stiffness deterioration of the woofer mount and the rear member, noise is generated by the vibration.